


逢场作戏6

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏6

06

 

因为第二天早上堂本刚有个工作，早早就起了床，也幸亏他要比堂本光一起得早，不然想起自己昨天喝醉了酒迷迷糊糊的还跟人家说什么最喜欢你啦的话，就感觉到头大。堂本刚这个人酒量不好，喝醉酒之后还不怎么老实，思维基本钝化到幼稚园水平。幼稚园的小孩子，可不就是高兴了逮到谁都能说喜欢？

 

堂本刚倒不怕堂本光一误会什么，再说误会了金主爸爸估计也不会在意，喜欢他的人肯定能从这里排到东京湾，只要自己不给他添麻烦，大概率上堂本光一恐怕也不在乎他是什么想法。主要是堂本刚自己脸皮薄，在冈田这样熟悉的人面前撒个娇闹腾一下没什么，他清醒的时候还经常喊着要跟冈田结婚呢，但是堂本光一现在在他心里的定位是一个身体关系上亲密但是心理距离很远的人，他并不是很想在这个人面前露出太过于真实的自己。

 

简而言之，在这段身体关系里，他只想扮演一个签了合约乖巧听话的金丝雀，等到合约结束就能够干脆利落的拍拍屁股走人，因此他并不想和堂本光一在这间公寓以外有什么牵扯，也不想有什么深交。他估摸着堂本光一肯定跟他是一个心思，毕竟合约里也写了，除了身体关系和提供给他的资源金钱以外，两个人不需要任何其他的联系。

 

不过有些话说的明明白白了也没意思，堂本刚觉得虽然总说男人是靠下半身思考的生物，但真的见面就只是上床也挺没意思的。倒不如两个人在心知肚明彼此没有什么其他感情牵扯的情况下都不点破，维持一个更有情调的氛围。

 

堂本刚虽然没怎么考虑就答应了合约的事情，也对于跟堂本光一上床没有任何的反感，甚至这几次的接触都让他感觉不错甚至乐在其中，但是在真正的感情上，他是个洁癖很严重的人。这些年来，让他能敞开心扉的没几个，数来数去也不过是冈田木村中居他们。中居曾经说过他面慈心硬，看起来软和的跟大福一样，却极少肯让他人走进他心里。

 

这次的工作不过是在中居手底下一个最近很火热的模特的初次拍摄的迷你剧里出演一个角色，按年龄堂本刚是前辈，但是这个叫做Terry的模特听说家境很好，堂本刚也不想在人家面前端什么前辈架子。

 

中居让他来帮这个忙，是因为刚一向对待后辈温煦，等到剧集在网络播放两个人一起上个直播节目什么的，也能放心把此前没有相关经验的Terry交给他。

 

网络迷你剧走的是轻松喜剧路线，一集不过十分钟，拍摄现场也是年轻人居多，氛围很轻松。堂本刚今天的拍摄要持续一天，到了现场看到演出人员多半比他还小之后，就盘算着得买点慰问品送过来。他只是这么想了，还没考虑好要买什么，就有拍摄现场负责场务的工作人员来找他的助理美佳酱。

 

“美佳酱，堂本桑的慰问品要放到哪里？”

 

美佳本来在他身边站着小声的跟他讨论某家甜品店的新品，被突然这么一问下意识的就指了指放慰问品的位置，然后才去看堂本刚准备了什么慰问品。这一看，刚刚大学毕业的小姑娘就睁大了眼睛，音量都比平时提高了一些，指着被工作人员摆放好的慰问品不可思议的看向刚。

 

“‘月屋’的限量版本的乳酪蛋糕诶？等等，这不是一天限量十个而且不送外卖预约都排到下个月底了吗，刚桑你怎么买到....我看看，二十五个？”

 

等待拍摄的间隙堂本刚习惯自己看看剧本，不想从角色当中脱离出来，他这次饰演的是男主角的哥哥，是一个脾气古怪的律师，也是剧集的笑点之一。本来他正在抿着唇开开心心的读剧本里丧丧的段子，被美佳突然提高的声音吓了一跳，寻声看向那些慰问品。

 

能这么干的也不太可能是第二个人了，但昨天堂本光一可是义正言辞的说他要减肥不要吃蛋糕的。堂本刚还没搞明白眼前的状况，西装革履来送蛋糕的工作人员就走到了他面前，将一张卡片毕恭毕敬的递给他。

 

“您好，这是我们贵宾卡，可以不预约的享用我们店里的甜品，期待您的光临。”

 

堂本刚一脸懵逼，在美佳酱叽叽喳喳的声音里接过了卡片道了谢，直到美佳酱招待拍摄现场的大家分享蛋糕，堂本刚才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。

 

他从口袋里掏出手机来，在屏幕上一阵敲打，犹犹豫豫的给堂本光一发了信息。

 

——'月屋'的蛋糕，谢谢。但是，居然是有贵宾卡这种东西的吗？

 

堂本刚是真的觉得很神奇，'月屋'是出了名的高冷，不接受任何电视台的采访，任谁去都得预约才吃得到限量版的甜品，居然还能有贵宾卡这样的作弊器存在？

 

短信发过去好几分钟也没有得到回复，堂本刚有点心思烦乱，看着本该一个月后才能吃到的蛋糕也不知道心里到底是什么滋味，都忘记了要给冈田留一块的事情，盯着剧本发呆，却一个字都没看进去。

 

手机在这个时候突然响起来。

 

“好吃吗？”

 

电话那头堂本光一的声音带着淡淡笑意，似乎笃定堂本刚此刻肯定已经吃了蛋糕，正等着堂本刚表达感谢之情呢。

 

“嗯，但是这也太多了吧。”

 

“剧组人多，你给他们分。”

 

“那个，贵宾卡的事情，"月屋"居然是有贵宾卡制度的吗？”

 

堂本刚还是对这件事情耿耿于怀，如果一家店生意特别好需要排队需要预约，他虽然会抱怨但是还是会老老实实排队，并且觉得吃到嘴的东西格外的好吃。但是如果他知道那家所谓需要排队的店实际上凭靠着关系或者是人脉就可以随便的插队，立刻就会觉得索然无味。

 

冈田吐槽他别扭，堂本刚却觉得这是自己坚持的处世之道。任何东西，得到的太轻易，可以轻轻松松的走捷径，就已经没什么得到的宝贵性了。

 

“是没有。”

 

"月屋"是三田会社收购的一家濒临破产的老点心屋，是堂本光一大学毕业进入会社之后的接手的第一个项目，因此他做的格外精心，当年一则为了保证手工制作的质量二则作为品牌定位需求定下的规矩也至今延续着——唯一破例这一次。

 

“早上临时做的。”

 

堂本刚摩挲着手里质地良好的所谓贵宾卡，接着看向跟着贵宾卡一起递到他手里的店长的名片，怪不得会是店长亲自送来又是偷偷的给他递名片，大概是觉得让自己老板这样的人会是值得相交的人。

 

堂本刚随手把名片丢进了包包里，忍不住想叹口气，大概是浪费人家一片心思了，自己可不是能在堂本光一面前说得上话的人。

 

“谢谢。”

 

“就这样？”

 

是了，这样的对话才像是金主爸爸和金丝雀之间的，堂本刚总算收回了心神露出更自在一些的表情来。

 

“我今天的拍摄要到晚上了，后天有事情要出门，接着大概除了一个试镜都是清闲的。哦对了，下周要开始拍摄外景了。”

 

“我晚上开会，大概十点钟过去。”

 

堂本光一并没有给他更多的解释今天第一天开始拍摄可能需要和摄制组的人一起喝一杯的机会，干脆利落的宣布了自己晚上回来的时间之后就扣了电话，堂本刚看着手机屏幕吐吐舌头，却还是老实打算在堂本光一到公寓之前就回家。

 

他，超乖der。

 

解决了心头的疑问，把不打算真的使用的贵宾卡丢在一边，堂本刚开开心心的给自己挑了两块蛋糕，拍摄了图片发给冈田准一之后才享用起来。

 

数秒内得到回复。

 

——堂本刚我要跟你绝交！(ノ｀Д)ノ

 

——诶本来打算给小准留一块的，算啦算啦我自己吃。

 

手机再次震动了两下。

 

——哎呀我刚刚点错啦，有家很不错的咖喱店我请你去。

 

好的，气顺了。

 

因为堂本光一的武断专行而不得不缺席今晚的聚餐的堂本刚很快因为把这点小小的不爽发泄在了冈田准一身上，心里就舒服多了。跟冈田约了时间明天晚上把蛋糕给他送过去之后，堂本刚起身去跟助理商量今天晚上的聚餐，他得提前回家。

 

吃人嘴短，拿人手软，既然他吃了堂本光一的蛋糕，就只能老实回家被堂本光一吃。

 

“刚桑，您好。”

 

“哦，Terry君，有什么事情吗？”

 

堂本刚和这些年轻又很有势头的后辈合作的时候，向来是选择保持着一段安全的距离。他只想在圈子里明哲保身安安心心的演他的戏，不愿意招惹过多的是非——最明智的办法就是和这些很有野心的新人们保持距离。其实未必所有想要跟他打交道的后辈都是打着不好的主意，只是曾经受过伤害的堂本刚不再愿意再花费时间去分辨别人的假意或真心，干脆通通的拒之门外。

 

因此他向来亲和的笑着，却从不接对方抛来的橄榄枝。哪怕有些后辈其实名气已经比他更大了，他也不愿意多靠近别人一步。

 

Terry的名声，托他身边这个八卦小助理的福，堂本刚听到过一些。无非是长相漂亮身材也好，归国子女，家境非常的好也很有人脉，根本是玩票一样的做了模特。别人趋之若鹜拼命想要的那些资源，在他眼里跟玩儿一样，出道直接代言了顶级大牌，现在想要拍电视剧，事务所就给他安排了这样的资源——虽说是网剧，但也是主演的角色，又是下最大的网络平台，对于这样初出茅庐的新人来讲真的是好得不能再好的资源了。

 

有这样背景后台的人，堂本刚更想离得远远的。

 

“很感谢刚桑来参演我的电视剧，您不参加聚餐吗？”  
   
   
   
伸手不打笑脸人，更何况作为主演，Terry的确是有立场说这些话的，反而让堂本刚自己有些不好意思了。  
   
   
   
“抱歉，家里有些事情要赶回去，下次有机会的话一定一起吃饭。”  
   
   
   
“嗯嗯，那刚桑，能够交换一下联系方式吗？我从以前就很喜欢看您的作品。”  
   
   
   
在娱乐圈这些年，说场面话对于堂本刚是司空见惯的事情，却没想到对方会顺着他的话头要求交换联系方式。不知道是不是因为对方以前一直生活在海外的缘故，一点都没有日本人有的谨慎怕生，这样大大方方的问一个初次见面的前辈要联系方式堂本刚还真是头一次见。但他惦记着要老老实实早点过去，不想在这里做过多的纠缠。  
   
   
   
“Terry君都开口了，我作为事务所的前辈当然不能拒绝了，交换line的账号可以吗？”  
   
   
   
堂本刚是很擅长于给自己身边的人划分他自己交往的等级和限制的人，即便只是一个电话号码，他也并不想给这个才见过一次的后辈。好在对方也见好就收，互相添加了line的好友之后就被助理叫走了。  
   
   
   
堂本刚还没来得及收起手机，就收到了来自青田松平的line信息。  
   
   
   
——在忙吗？  
   
   
   
——刚刚打卡下班。  
   
   
   
接着电话就打了过来，堂本刚戴上蓝牙耳机找到了自己的车子发动，一边开车去公寓一边跟青田聊天。青田松平说是在试镜前怕他紧张，打电话来跟他聊一聊，其实也没聊多少关于剧本和试镜的事情，话题很快就转向了后天要一起去吃什么。但是堂本刚对于青田编剧这样的温柔细致却很感动，他实在没想到对方还会特意打电话来问问他是不是紧张。  
   
   
   
他本来就是很容易被这种细节感动的人，更何况对方是他一直以来憧憬的人。  
   
   
等到他开车到达堂本光一的公寓的时候，两个人的话题已经延伸到了最近的一个美术展览上，堂本刚惊奇的发现两个人之间还有这样共同的爱好，青田还提出说有机会一定要一起去海外看看美术展，让堂本刚上楼的脚步都轻快起来。  
   
   
   
“我觉得欧洲有意思的美术馆还真的挺多的，去年我跟朋友去了俄罗斯，青田编剧对哪里的比较有兴趣，刚好结伴一起去。”  
   
   
   
戴着蓝牙耳机解放了堂本刚的双手，让他可以一边跟青田编剧打电话，一边进了厨房把蛋糕收进冰箱里，又从里面取了食材出来，打算煮个简单的汤。  
   
   
   
毕竟吃了堂本光一的蛋糕，堂本刚暗暗忖度着这件事情是不能归类进合同里的，所以他觉得自己至少应该做点什么回报一下。思来想去，对方加班到这会儿估计也不想吃什么了，煮个热乎乎的汤喝酒刚好。  
   
   
   
“诶~西班牙吗？我不太了解，哈哈哈好哦，我到时候就当小尾巴跟着你。”  
   
   
   
一边搅拌着一边把蛋液倒进汤里，放碗的时候却手滑了一下，下意识的去扶的时候耳朵上挂了一路的蓝牙耳机就滑出来掉在地上，堂本刚放了手里的碗打算去扶的时候，耳机已经提前一步被另一只手捡了起来。  
   
   
   
“光一先生？”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚下意识的去看客厅的挂钟，现在还不到九点半。  
   
   
   
“摔坏了，买个新的吧。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一对于他的疑惑视若无睹，面无表情的看了眼手里的蓝牙耳机，随手摁下了关闭的按键之后丢进厨房的垃圾桶里。  
   
   
   
“哦。”  
   
   
   
其实他想说这个蓝牙耳机还是挺贵的，应该不至于这么摔一下就摔坏，食物掉地上还有三秒定律呢他的耳机不就在地上磕了这么一下，不至于要换新的。但是堂本光一的脸色看起来并不好，堂本刚猜想着他大概是工作处理的不太顺利，况且对于三田会社的社长来说，一个蓝牙耳机再贵也不是钱，反驳他没什么意义。  
   
   
   
乖巧的金丝雀决定刷金主爸爸的卡去买新的蓝牙耳机。  
   
   
   
“您不是十点才能过来吗？”  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一表现的一直是不怎么爱说话，但是对于堂本刚来说，并不算的上熟悉的两个人之间的沉默会让他觉得尴尬，不再纠结自己的耳机的事情之后，堂本刚一边掏出手机给青田编剧发了line消息说自己有朋友过来明天再聊，一边问堂本光一怎么比预定的时间更早的就过来了。他以为像堂本光一这种人，工作规划都是精确到分钟的来着。  
   
   
   
手上的手机也被人抽走了，毫不客气的向后丢在了沙发上。  
   
   
   
堂本刚敏锐的察觉到堂本光一的气压在持续下降，于是乖巧的没有对于自己手机被这么丢出去的事情发表意见，而是指了指还在小火上咕嘟的汤。  
   
   
   
“想着你大概会想回来吃点清淡的宵夜，我煮了汤，来一碗吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

嗯是姑且嗯了一声，但是下一秒的动作不是等着接过汤碗，而是从身后抱住了堂本刚，下巴搭在堂本刚的肩膀上，手臂紧紧地扣着他的腰。

 

堂本刚有些摸不准堂本光一的心思，下午通电话的时候听声音心情是挺不错的，这也就过去了几个小时，脸黑得仿佛自己欠他几千万一样，就算是工作不顺心也不用给自己脸色看吧。

 

“再跟谁打电话？”

 

堂本光一一边问，一边手掌已经伸进了堂本刚的T恤下摆，在最近明显有了肌肉曲线的小腹上慢慢的婆娑着，向上摸索着，指尖已经碰触到堂本刚的乳头，显得对于这个问题漫不经心。

 

堂本刚的敏感点被人家捏在指尖上，微微弓起背对于这样突然的刺激有些承受不来，但堂本光一摁在他腰上的手臂完全不给他躲开的机会。

 

“是....工作上的朋友，之后会有合作所以打来电话聊聊天。”

 

堂本刚的大部分注意力都被堂本光一在他身上不断揉捏的手分走了，原本青涩的身体在渐渐适应堂本光一，因此这样的撩拨就已经足够让他开始陷入到情欲中。仅剩的一点点理智却还足够他要保持自己跟堂本光一床笫以外的距离，更何况青山编剧是他憧憬的人，他也不愿意和堂本光一分享这样的心情。

 

不过好在堂本光一并不在乎他的答案，伸手关掉炉子上的火之后，横抱起堂本刚，不算太客气的丢在了卧室的床上。

 

对方欺身上来的时候，堂本刚总算是对于眼前的处境有了点自知之明——堂本光一明显心情不佳，而且很有可能打算以一场情事来纾解自己的坏心情。心里不免得泛起来一点委屈，虽然他清楚两个人之间是签订了合同的关系，说句不好听的，在任何外人看来，他这都是被包养了。金丝雀在金主爸爸面前是该乖巧懂事予取予求，如果他要上床，自己就应该乖乖的敞开大腿给他上。

 

但也许是因为这几次的接触堂本光一都还算温柔，昨晚两个人又仅仅是相拥而眠，堂本刚对着堂本光一就多了一些亲厚的心思。虽然两个没可能真的两情相悦，但是能够平等的相处，做多了身体接触的朋友也很不错。也是因为这样的想法，他今天才会主动地煮汤给要加班工作的堂本光一。

 

然而对方以实际行动表示了拒绝，自己煮的汤人家根本连看都不看一眼，自己的每一句问话都没有得到回应，甚至连多一句的话堂本光一都没打算跟自己说，开门见山的就把他推搡到了床上。

 

行吧，人家是三田会社高高在上的社长，哪里稀罕自己的一点心意。

 

堂本刚收起了自己原本露出来的那一点柔软。

 

既然人家只是想上床，那就只上床好了。

 

堂本刚抬起手臂圈住了堂本光一的脖子，扬起下巴侧过脸方便堂本光一亲吻他的侧颈。堂本光一比起前两次要粗暴的多，与其说是亲吻，几乎是在撕咬他脆弱的侧颈，隐约的痛感不断地刺激着堂本刚。

 

“光一先生.....”

 

求饶的声音只停留在叫了对方的名字，堂本光一拉开床头的抽屉，从里面摸索出一个口枷来，不容拒绝的塞进堂本刚的嘴里，利落的在他的后脑勺扣上搭扣。侧过头咬住了堂本刚被口枷强行撑开的嘴唇，舌尖轻巧的在上面舔舐了几下。

 

堂本刚的性经验仅限于跟堂本光一上了两次床，在现在这样的情况下加入玩具显然让他感觉到不适，扭着头试图像堂本光一传达自己的不满的时候，就被身上的人翻转过来趴在了床上。

 

这个姿势，身体和力量都占上风的堂本光一可以轻易地压得堂本刚毫无反抗的余地。

 

湿热的吻在他的后颈和背部游走，全然没有之前的温柔，像是处在风暴中心的堂本刚怕得要命，脊椎窜上来的快感却又让他莫名的期待堂本光一接下来的动作。

 

T恤和长裤轻易地被人扒下来丢在了床下，内裤随便扯了下来推在脚踝，堂本刚的手拽着枕头，难以承受这样激烈的情爱前戏。

 

冰凉的指尖在他光裸的后背上徘徊，像是有细微的电流刺激着他，堂本刚呜咽着，口水顺着口枷流在枕头上。堂本光一直接把润滑液的瓶口对着他的后穴，冰凉的液体大量的被挤出来，刺激的他浑身一抖，下意识的想要向上爬着躲开。

 

啪。

 

清脆的巴掌声落在堂本刚翘起的臀肉上，洁白的皮肤上立刻浮现出红色的痕迹来。堂本刚下意识的呜咽了一声，试图通过装可怜来让堂本光一动作温柔一点，但是他现在被堵着嘴，什么也说不出口，而他的呜咽完全被堂本光一无视了。

 

抵在沾满了润滑液的后穴上的不是手指，而是一根按摩棒，比起堂本光一的尺寸要小了不少，抵在后穴上向内探进去一些，润滑液的存在让进入变得并不困难。堂本刚偷偷地舒了口气，放下心来还没有两秒钟，堂本光一就打开了按摩棒的开关。

 

“呜.....呜呜....”

 

呻吟声被口枷挡住，只能发出呜咽来，堂本刚扭动着身体无力承受这样猛烈的快感刺激，堂本光一却一边压着他的后腰，一边拿着按摩棒不断地抽送着，打算用这样的方式打开他的身体。堂本刚的腰被按住，下半身都没办法动，只能死死的拽着枕头生生承受着这样的刺激。

 

不断地在床上扭动着身体加重了性器得到的刺激，堂本刚无意识的抬起腰部想要得到堂本光一更多的抚慰，没多长时间就颤颤巍巍的射了出来，眼泪不受控制的流下来打湿枕头，白皙光裸的身体蜷缩起来微微颤抖着，看起来可怜的像是被人丢弃的小动物。

 

塞进了后穴里的按摩棒被猛的一下拔出来让堂本刚拔高了声音呜咽了一声，泪眼模糊的看向堂本光一。而光一西装革履，不过是西装的下摆沾染了一点堂本刚的体液，显得整个人禁欲又色气。

 

“跟工作上的同事聊一起去旅行？”

 

“编剧先生？”

 

“看来能这么轻易就答应我的合同，是因为习惯了啊。”

 

堂本光一甚至没脱掉衣服，仅仅是解开皮带释放了自己昂扬的性器，把堂本刚转过来平躺在床上，高高抬起他的双腿一鼓作气的冲进去。

 

“呜.....”

 

比按摩棒要粗粝的多的性器的猛然闯入让本来就在高潮余韵中的堂本刚整个身体紧绷起来，他呜咽着想要躲，堂本光一却抬着他的腿激烈的冲刺着，不给他一点逃开的余地。

 

口枷在这样激烈的动作里被蹭开了搭扣。

 

“光一....光一先生，啊...啊...慢点.....”

 

堂本刚屈服给了情欲，双腿勾在堂本光一精瘦的腰上，彻底沉醉进这一场情爱里。

 

堂本光一像一个不懂得满足的野兽，摁着他的腰不断地索取着，堂本刚的呻吟声都变了调，嘶哑着嗓子求他慢一点，堂本光一却视若罔闻，只一个劲的发泄着自己的欲望。

 

等到堂本光一在他身体里射了第二次的时候，堂本刚已经感觉他的后穴都已经失去知觉了，更别提腰已经没力气到了什么地步，他想泡个澡，然后安安稳稳的睡一觉。

 

想想刚刚情事里堂本光一说的话，堂本刚瘫在床上感觉堂本光一射了之后还没有软下去的性器还停留在他的后穴里，于是他果断的选择服软，霸道总裁有点洁癖和占有欲是可以理解的嘛。

 

人在屋檐下，低头就低头。

 

“你是因为我跟同事打电话所以不高兴了吗？”

 

“那只是聊到了就随口说的话，并不是什么约定。”

 

堂本刚的大腿还扣在堂本光一的腰上，手臂抱着光一，手指在他的后背上轻轻的画着圈。

 

“我是不是第一次，难道不是光一先生最清楚吗？”

 

堂本光一的确在生气，他今天一天都在想着堂本刚，都快要影响到他正常工作了，所以他早早地结束了工作在家里等他，听到堂本刚的脚步声的时候开开心心的准备迎接他，却听到了他打电话的声音。

 

语气里的亲昵和开心简直要具象化出来。

 

那是他的刚，那样的表情那样的语气，应该对着他才对。

 

是做的过火了，但是仿佛只有这样的性爱才能让他确认这个人是自己的，是自己的所有物。

 

但是看到刚这样可怜兮兮的看着自己，说着这样的话，又立刻忍不住心软起来。

 

“抱歉，很想你所以做的过火了，我抱你去洗澡。”

 

轻轻的吻了吻刚的鼻尖，堂本光一满足的把怀里人抱起来走进浴室里泡澡。

 

虽然有点意外像堂本光一这样的人也会说抱歉，但是躺在他怀里美滋滋的泡着热水澡的堂本刚一边打着哈欠一边想，果然是有钱人的占有欲和洁癖呀，连打个电话都要发这么大的火。

 

 

看来在如何扮演一个乖巧的金丝雀这件事情上，他还需要继续磨练自己的演技呀。


End file.
